Héroes de la frontera
by Tobias cheats locos
Summary: Una aparente conspiración logra desatar el pánico en diversas partes del mundo pokemon Ash, Ethan, Brendan y compañía tendrán que frenarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Semi universo alternativo.
1. El gran prologo

**Por ahora les traigo este pequeño prologo que introducirá a varios de los personajes principales de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Pokemon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**El gran prologo**

Remontémonos a la región de Kanto que estaba disfrutando de una tranquila mañana.

-¿Qué te parece si practicamos ese ataque de nuevo amigo?- Decía un chico que aparentaba unos 13 o 14 años de edad.

Su "amigo" asintió con la cabeza, este era un simpático y tierno pokemon que parecía muy decidido.

-Muy bien…- Decía el chico mientras suspiraba -¡Ahora!- Grito finalmente mientras que el pokemon ataco a la nada o eso creía, ya que una joven que aparentaba la misma edad, paso por el lugar al que iba dirigido el ataque.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Cuidado!- Grito el chico.

El chico estaba extremadamente preocupado, la joven logro esquivar el ataque logrando salir ilesa, entonces… ¿cuál era el problema?

-¡Mi bici!- Grito la joven muy exaltada.

-Hay no, no otra vez- Se quejaba el chico de su aparente mala suerte

-Pika pi- Dijo el pokemon que obviamente era un pikachu, el cual había lanzado un impactrueno a la bicicleta de la joven dejándola extra crujiente.

Creo que a estas alturas ya deben saber quién era su entrenador, Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

* * *

Se podía apreciar un auto de policía estacionado cerca de una casa, a su vez estaban presentes dos personas cerca de la puerta de dicha residencia.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Pregunto una de las personas llamando así la atención del segundo -No es para tanto, solo lo hacía por amor al deporte- Menciono la primera persona que obviamente se estaba escudando de algo.

-Por amor al deporte…- Repitió la segunda persona en un tono burlón y de reproche.

Podemos deducir que esa "segunda persona" era un oficial de policía el cual toco el timbre de la residencia ya antes mencionada esperando a que abrieran la puerta. Y rápidamente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Diga?- Menciono una señora con una sonrisa la cual dejo a un lado al ver a la persona que tenía en frente -Oficial Falkener ¿qué hace aquí?- Pregunto preocupada al ver la mirada seria del oficial.

-Disculpe que la moleste, me informaron que a un entrenador le gusta pasar su tiempo explorando la región- Dijo el oficial Falkner.

Este último se movió a un lado para dejar en descubierto a un chico que sonreía sínicamente mientras que el oficial lo empezaba a señalar.

-Con esto me refiero a que le gusta estar en los casinos y hacer trampa- Término de comentar el oficial.

Tras ver a la persona que estaba al lado de Falkner la señora se vio muy molesta.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- Se dirigió la señora al chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- Pregunto el chico haciendo que los presentes se cayeran.

El era Ethan de pueblo primavera.

* * *

En una casa se podía ver a un… ¿chico? bueno el caso es que estaba cantando…

-El mundo quiero ver, tan tan tan tan tan tan, como no se perder, lo mejor de mi yo doy, mucho que aprende…-

-Hijo tienes que ver es… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!- Grito el hombre asustado que recién había abierto la puerta logrando así la atención de su hijo.

-¡No es lo que parece!- Se escudo el chico.

El era Brendan de Villa Raíz que por cierto llevaba un vestido.

Y así empieza esta historia.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, nos vemos.**


	2. Un antes del preludio

**La verdad es que espero que este proyecto prospere. Los nombres de los lugares serán los mismos que los del anime en Hispanoamérica ya que son casi lo mismo que en las versiones en ingles. Sin más preámbulos aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Un antes del preludio**

En un lugar desconocido se podría apreciar a una persona que miraba hacia la nada infinita.

-Debo de tener paciencia-

* * *

Brendan es un chico de tez clara, ojos claros, pelo negro, lleva un gorro de color blanco con una banda verde, viste una camiseta con tonalidades negras y naranjas y unos pantalones grises. Calza unas zapatillas verdes, naranjas y negras y lleva unos guantes naranjas, verdes y negros, Porta una bandolera verde. En cuanto a su personalidad él es alguien apasionado por lo que a veces se presta para una que otra payasada.

-¿Y dices que perdiste una apuesta con Wally?- Pregunto Norman el padre de Brendan con algo de duda.

-De verdad- Dijo Brendan.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Brendan no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Bien hijo la verdad es que pienso que estas en esa edad en la que…-

-Hay no vete al carajo- Dijo Brendan con una mirada rara.

-¡Mas respeto muchacho!- Hablo fuerte y autoritariamente Norman -Bien, como te decía- Dijo mientras que sacaba unos títeres.

-¿Cuánto va durar esto?- Se preguntaba Brendan.

-Como veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren generalmente…-

* * *

Ethan era un chico de tez blanca, pelo negro algo azulado, parece tener ojos gris azulados, usa zapatos amarillos con negro. Lleva unas bermudas amarillas y una chaqueta roja. Y su gorro es negro con amarillo. En cuanto a su personalidad, el es algo alocado y pervertido, pero demuestra ser alguien valiente y cuidadoso, sueña con ser el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo.

-No entiendo cual es el…-

-¡Señora, señora!- Interrumpió una chica entrando a la casa mientras gritaba -¿¡Le paso algo a Ethan!?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Bueno tomando en cuenta de que entraba a los casinos sabiendo que es menor de edad, además de que le gusta manosear a la gente- Dijo Falkner con una expresión irritada.

-No es cierto… solo a las mujeres- Se escudo Ethan.

-Mi hijo es un violador…- Dijo la madre de Ethan sollozando mientras que se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

Al escuchar las declaraciones de los presentes la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras que se acercaba a Ethan.

-¡Son mentiras Lyra yo sería incapaz de hacer eso!- Dijo Ethan algo nervioso.

Lyra es una chica de ojos marrones, del mismo color que su pelo, el cual lleva recogido en dos coletas. Lleva una camiseta roja y un peto azul, un gorro blanco con un lazo rojo, medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y zapatos, también rojos. En cuanto a su personalidad, ella es una chica alegre y cuando está muy feliz puede llegar a hablar de sí misma como tercera persona, suele molestar a Ethan debido a que ella es más alta, pero se preocupa mucho por el llegando a ser algo explosiva.

-¡Maldito degenerado me hiciste recordar que la otra vez te la pasaste coqueteando con Whitney!- Dijo Lyra mientras que su mirada expresaba celos.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que ella y yo nos odiamos?- Dijo un Ethan sereno -Es una niña presumida, grosera, idiota y…-

Ethan fue interrumpido por su querida madre que seguía sollozando mientras que se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué Ethan? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de una joven tan maravillosa como lo es Whitney?- Dijo su madrecita santa mientras que se tapaba la cara.

-Bastardo…- Dijo Falkner con desprecio.

-No me lo esperaba de ti Ethan…- Dijo Lyra con una mirada fría.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo?- Se pregunto Ethan resignado.

* * *

Era una mañana agradable en la región de Sinnoh y se podía ver a dos jóvenes que llevaban una canasta de comida.

-Nada es mejor que un picnic en las mañanas- Hablo un chico que llevaba una gorra roja.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer un picnic a esta hora- Hablo un chico rubio con un tono molesto.

-Dudo que haya gente en Sinnoh que coma al aire libre en las tardes o noches sabiendo cómo se pone el clima- Hablo nuevamente el de la gorra roja.

-¡Oh disculpe usted señorito superioridad no quería contradecirlo, no sabía que tuviera de frente al ganador del premio nobel!- Dijo molesto el rubio.

-Cállate Flapjack…- Dijo el de la gorra roja con un tono de fastidio.

-¡Esa sí que no te la aguanto!- Dijo el rubio enojado.

En ese mismo instante una persona pelo rojo apareció llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-Disculpen, ¿Lucas y Barry?- Hablo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- Pregunto Lucas intrigado.

-Soy Flint del Alto Mando, escuche que ustedes pudieron hacerles frente al Equipo Galáctico, necesito que me ayuden en una misión muy importante, por favor, hay mucho en juego - Dijo el pelirrojo con un tono muy serio.

_Continuara_


End file.
